1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional air bubble trapping apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a 3-dimensional air bubble trapping apparatus which can trap air bubbles from a material passing through chambers and a method of trapping air bubbles in a trapping apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A biosensor using a piezoelectric material measures the amount of a target material using the facts that when the target material is attached to the sensor, the surface weight of the sensor is changed so that the signal of the sensor is thus changed, the target material being composed of bio molecules, including proteins, DNA, virus, bacteria cells, or animal cells or structures, or by-products thereof.
However, such a sensor using the piezoelectric material is also very sensitive to the temperature, the pressure, the viscosity, and the density of the fluid of the target material as well as the weight change of the sensor surface. Particularly, if the target material is a solution, the influence upon the sensor signal becomes dominant by pressure, viscosity, and density relative to the weight change of the sensor surface. Thus, when air bubbles or other disturbances are introduced into the solution, the viscosity and the density of the solution are greatly changed, so that it is impossible for the sensor to normally measure the amount of the target material.
However, in case of the sensor using micro channels and micro chambers, air bubbles are frequently generated upon driving of a micro pump or a micro valve, and the generated air bubbles can be easily moved along the micro channels, so that the sensor signal is easily affected by the air bubbles.